


Desperation

by taraxwriter



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Berlermo, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Money Heist, Palawan (La casa de papel), Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraxwriter/pseuds/taraxwriter
Summary: Andrés discovers how desperately Martín needs him.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo i‘ve written only a few fanfictions the past few years and this is my very first attempt to write one about berlin and palermo - it’s my absolutely favourite ship. English is not my first language, so please have mercy on my writing - i’m sorry for any mistakes. This chapter is really short, but the other ones will be much longer. Anyways, i hope you‘ll enjoy this one and feel free to tell me what you think about it :) I‘m dedicating this to my lovely berlermo groupchat and obviously also for ever other shipper out there.

  
A Monastery is a very big and complex building comprising the domestic quarters of monastics, monks or nuns. It’s typical for them to live there under certain rules. They have to remain celibate and own little or no personal property and most importantly: Most of them took a vow of silence. Andrés was really happy with his choice to buy this beautiful building, it was perfect. The only disadvantage was - the walls between the rooms are paper thin, so your sleep quality, time of sleep and awakening are dependent upon those in neighbouring rooms. This is made worse by the floors, which seem to echo between rooms. Every footstep from the next room is heard.

This is the reason why Andrés was suddenly awake, while his soon to be wife Tatiana was still peacefully asleep next to him.

He instantly knew whose screams the voice belonged to, so he was heading to his door to confirm his suspicions. He wasn’t really surprised to hear Martín having sex. In the last few month, actually since he started to date Tatiana, Martíns sexual desire has increased enormously. He sneered at the thought of what kind of men’s his _compañero_ was brining home. Always tall, with dark brown hair and completely dump. He once talked with one of them and was a little surprised that his intelligent and wonderful engineer spends time with worthless, uncultivated pieces of shits.

" _Amigo mío_ , tell me why a men like you, who’s not only smart and wonderful - but also values the beauty of art, is dealing with such disgusting people" he said, with a hint of amusement and annoyance in his voice.

Martín actually had blushed a little bit at that. "You want to tell me that your taste is better than mine in terms of potential partners...do i have to remind you that your second Wife thought that Salvador Dalí was a fashion label? Not everyone has the same passion as we have _mi amor_."

After that he tried a few more times to convince his dear friend that he certainly deserved better than this. But then again, when he met Martín he wasn’t that much into art as he was. Don‘t get it wrong, in any case Martín definitely was passionately about his work - his mind was something Andrés immediately loved and clicked with. But in the past years he tought him everything he knew about art and the true beauty of it, so his friend became a wonderful artist like he is. 

-

The noises which woke Andrés up were almost completely gone by now. In the morning he would confront him, maybe even mock him why he would dare to disturb his important sleep. As he was turning back, he quietly walked on the cold monastery floor to his door again. He reached to the doorknob and the moment he wanted to open the door - he promptly stopped and froze.

  
"Aaah...Andrés...please"

He waited five more seconds and then carefully opened his door. He took of his dressing gown and slipped into his bed.

Tatiana immediately put her head on his chest again. "where have you been, i heard noises and you were suddenly gone" she mumbled sleepily.

"One of the monks dropped something. Don't worry, sleep now _mi amor_ " he whispered back.

It was probably two in the morning, the curtains were closed and it was completely dark and silent in the room. If there was any light, maybe Tatiana would have seen the devilish grin that covers his face since he entered their room again. Maybe then - she would questioned it. She was asleep again, and Andrés had one arm around her body while his other arm was resting on his stomach.

  
He looked up at the beautifully decorated high ceiling of the monastery. He slowly closed his eyes and the sneaky grin was still there.

Martín and he would have an interesting conversation tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...i‘m actually quite nervous about this chapter. It’s longer, like i promised and please tell me what you think about it :) i hope you‘ll enjoy it.

  
In the morning Andrés and Tatiana were sitting outside, preparing breakfast. Since they have a big garden, and the weather was pleasantly warm - it became a habit of them to eat at the big table around the house. 

  
“Andrés, i totally forget to mention that my sister is celebrating her birthday tomorrow. I really don’t want to leave you, but after breakfast i have to pack my bag“ Tatiana suddenly said, as she pours fresh coffee into her cup. 

„Well, what was her name again? Alejandra? I thought you despise her“ he chuckled. 

„I don’t despise her, she’s my sister after all. And her name is _Alicia_. You know, she’s just bad-tempered and irritable. If i‘m not going she‘ll probably shoot me“ Tatiana answered rather seriously, but she had a small smile on her face. 

Andrés laughed at that. “Family is important, _mi amor_ \- we have to appreciate the time we have with them. When you see her, greet her from me.“ 

“Sure. You won’t even notice i’m gone - You still have Martín here and as i know you both, you two will probably continue working on the plan“ Tatiana grinned, cupping his face in both hands. 

As she mentioned him, Andrés caught the sight of a very wasted looking Martín. He slowly walked into the terrace with a big bowl of fruit in his hands. 

Andrés took shorty his time to observe him. His hair was messy and he had dark circles under his eyes - all in all he looked exhausted. Must have been a long night Andrés thought and couldn’t hide his smirk at that. 

“Martín! _Buenos días mi amigo_ , We were just talking about you, so nice of you to join us finally.“ Andrés shouted at him with a big smile on his face. 

“Can you stop screaming? I have a headache and your not helping.“ Martín muttered grumpily. 

He joined them at the table and took a seat across from Tatiana and Andrés. He put the fruit bowl on the table and poured himself a large cup of coffee and packed some fruit on his plate. He took a large sip from his cup and started to massage his temple. 

“Long night?“ Tatiana asked him while looking rather amused. It was not the first time Martín joined them utterly wasted at breakfast.

  
“I shouldn't have drank the entire bottle of wine. Why does wine have to taste so good? But don’t worry my guest is already gone, i didn’t want him to ruin our beautiful  
breakfast routine.“ Martín grinned and bite into his apple. 

“Was this „guest“ the same guy as last time? What was his name again? _Lorenzo_? Seems   
like Martín has a boyfriend“ Tatiana said while clapping her hands excitedly. 

“Yes, _Lorenzo_ is his name and no, i don’t have a boyfriend! You both know i don’t have time for this. He’s just a friend who also appreciates a good bottle of wine“

  
Andrés who was listening closely to the conversation, couldn’t help to lift his eyebrow at what Martín just said. _Lorenzo_? Interesting. He was frowning now. It’s a very common name in Italy, but he was pretty sure that his dear friend was moaning _his_ name last night, and not Lorenzo‘s. He heard it clearly. Andrés smirked again.

  
Tatiana was laughing and her gaze went from Martín to his watch on his wrist and her eyes widened suddenly. “Oh my god, i’m going to be late for the flight! I have to go now“ She said, while Martín looked rather confused and didn’t know what was going on. 

  
“My sister is celebrating her birthday tomorrow, i‘ll be gone for the weekend“ she quickly said to Martín while she stood up and hugged him briefly. He just nodded and wished her a good flight. 

“And you, _mi amor_ \- I'll call you as soon as I've landed and take care of Martín, will you? Make sure he doesn’t drink too much.“ she giggled and gave him a long kiss on his mouth. 

“Of course. I always take good care of him, since the beginning actually, right?“ he said while looking straight into his friend eyes. Martín looked actually flustered.   
“I‘ll drive you to the airport.“ 

“No! no, this is not necessary, i have already called a courier, he should be there at any moment. I have to go no, te quiero Andrés” 

Andrés nodded and smiled at that. He threw a kiss at her with his hand and Martín and him waved her goodbye. 

As soon Tatiana was gone, Martín had a smile on his face. “That means we are alone this weekend?“   
He grinned and took again a large sip of his coffee. 

“If you don’t decide to invite _Lorenzo_ again, than yes - we‘ll be alone.“ Andrés provocatively announced. 

“Actually i think i‘m not going to see him again. He was good for a few nights but in the end he doesn’t understand what i need.“ Martín said with his head bowed, while playing with his fork. 

Andrés suddenly stood up. He slowly walked around the table till he was directly  
behind Martíns chair. He firmly put his hands on his broad shoulders and started to massage them. “ _Martín_...“ he purred quietly. 

Martín immediately closed his eyes and threw his head back to Andrés strong chest. He completely relaxed and from Andrés view, he could see his long throat. He moves his hands from his shoulder to his temple and started to caress his head. 

Andrés was completely enjoying this. His engineer is always so responsive to his   
touch. He watched his face and how his lips started to part slowly. 

He leaned down, just right above Martíns ear and whispered seductively “Speaking of _Lorenzo_...are you sure that was his name? I remember being woken up by a noise last night - a scream.   
I remember walking to your door and hearing you. You were having sex, _mi amigo_. But you weren’t moaning his name. You were screaming _my_ name, _cariño_.“ 

He could feel now that his body was shivering and shaking enormously. Martín gulped audibly and was breathing hard. 

“Andrés.....“ he tried to say but failed as soon Andrés was chuckling deeply into his ear. 

“Do you want to know what i’m thinking?“ he slowly massages his shoulders again.   
“I think i just discovered what you need“

Martín opened his eyes promptly and Andrés could see that sweat started to formed on his forehead. 

“Your always such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward for your hard work. Maybe this weekend you‘ll finally get what you need - _Me_.“ Andrés finally said and let go of his shoulders. He turned away and was heading back to the monastery. He was gone. 

Martín let out a deep breath, which he didn't know he was holding the entire time. His body was shaking wildly and his palms were sweaty. He could still feel Andrés hot breath lingering on his ear. After what felt like one hour, Martín started to process what just happend. 

Did the love of his life just said he would _give him what he needs_ this weekend? if this isn’t some of his daily dreams – than this weekend will be the death of him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, first: I want to thank everyone who has read my story so far, left Kudos and is supporting me. That means seriously so much to me. Secondly: This is my first time writing smut. Soo..yeah. Please tell me what you think about this. Anyways, i hope u‘ll enjoy this chapter.

_“I still watch you when you're grooving_   
_As if through water from the bottom of a pool_   
_You're moving without moving_   
_And when you move, I'm moved“_

_\- Hozier_  


* * *

  
Martín lost count of how many times he just wrote the same equation on his paper and he was miscalculating it every single time. He was sitting at his desk, trying to take notes for the plan - but he couldn’t concentrate. It was very late in the evening, the only thing that lighted up the room were the candles, which were scattered around the room. Some of them were placed on the window sill right above him. 

He put his head in his hands, ran his fingers furiously through his hair. He hasn’t seen Andrés all day - after breakfast he was gone.

Martín shivered again as he thought about what exactly happened this morning. He still couldn’t believe it. At one second he was talking to him about Lorenzo and in the next one - Andrés was suddenly behind him, caressing his shoulders and whispering things in his ear.

  
Martín closed his eyes. He hated his body for betraying him like this, but he can’t help it - if Andrés is close to him, _touching_ him in any possible way - he responds. His mind and his body are craving him. He _needs_ him. And than - he suddenly said to him he heard him screaming _his_ name and not Lorenzos.

He remembers how fast his heart was beating at this point. The worst thing was - he couldn’t even remember screaming it out. It must have slipped from his mouth. After all, he drank the entire bottle of wine for god sake. 

He tried to hide his feelings for over seven years now. He had to witnessed Andrés marrying the love of his life not only once or twice, but for the fourth time now - and Tatiana was going to be the lucky number five. Martín was there for him on every single wedding. He cheered and danced, he tried to support him. Because if Andrés is happy, so was he. It wouldn’t even come to his mind, telling him how he felt, losing everything they have – he wouldn’t dare. 

And now what? Andrés said he would give him was he needs. That he deserves a _reward_ for his hard work. He flashes back to the moment Andrés was saying it to him and he could feel his whole body start to tembling again. All he had to do was screaming his name and he would get what he desires? No. This was a game for Andrés – he was sure he was just teasing him for disturbing his sleep. There was no chance that he would feel the same way as he does. 

A deep sigh escaped his mouth. Martín crumpled up his notes and threw them away. He would just pretend nothing happened at all – after all, he was good at it. He wouldn’t risk making a fool of himself by making any moves towards him. Andrés would reject him and he couldn’t bear it   
  
Yes – acting like nothing happened seems to be the responsible choice for him. Everything else would end up in a disaster, which he wouldn’t survive at all. 

Martín took the bottle of wine that was on his table and poured something into his glass. The sudden crunch of the floor startled him so much that he spills some of the wine on his desk. His whole body tensed up as he saw Andrés entering the room.

He watched him - how he took off his black coat with his matching hat. He wore a dark red suit with a white shirt underneath. He looked powerful. _Beautiful_. 

“ _Martín_ …you couldn’t wait to open up that bottle of wine? where are your good manners, you disappoint me” Andrés said with a hint of amusement and sarcasm in his voice. 

The engineer sat frozen at his desk and before he had the chance to pour some wine into the glass standing next to his, Andrés was walking towards his desk and poured himself something. He held the glass against the light, swirled the wine and watched his movements in the glass. He smelled it and then took a quick sip. 

“Mhm… _equisito_ ” Andrés purred while closing his eyes. 

Martín was still speechless and didn't know what to say - but he had to act normal, he didn’t want Andrés to think anything was wrong. 

“I – I didn’t know when you would be home. Where have you been all day?“ he said, trying to say it in a steady voice but failed miserably. 

Andrés smiled at his friend question. He put his glass on Martíns desk and started to take off his suit jacket. 

“You’ll be surprised. I met my _hermantio_ – he has arrived this morning and I showed him the beauty of italy.” Andrés said with a big grin on his face. 

“Wait, Sergio is in Italy? Where is he?” Martín asked with a real suprisment in his voice. 

“No, he isn’t anymore. It was a short visit, he flew back. Even through, he will stay here for the wedding.“ 

At the mention of Andrés upcoming wedding, Martín took a deep breath and he could feel his heart starting to clunch painfully in his chest.

“Right…I hope you had fun with your brother.” he shortly answered and looked away. 

“Yes, it was wonderful - and you? What were you doing all day, on your own? You were working on the plan, you lost track of time again, am I right my _dear engineer_?“ Andrés said, as he continued walking towards him. 

Andrés approached him and they were standing really close to each other – so close, that Martín swallowed hard and feard that the men in front of him could hear his steady heartbeat. Before he had chance to answer Andrés was sliding both of his fingers along his face. 

Martín was breathing hard by now. He closed his eyes the second his fingers touched his face. 

“Andrés…what are you doing?” he rasped out, opening his eyes again, staring directly on his lips. 

Andrés had a tender smile on his face. “ _Tranquilo_. I told you, I would give you what you need.” 

Martíns head became dizzy. He wanted to ask him what game he’s playing but before he got the chance to say something, Andrés put one finger against his lips. He slowly leaned forward until his mouth was right on Martin's ear. 

“Tell me one thing _cariño_ , how many times did you screamed _my_ name while being fucked by them, imagining it was _me_ , huh?” he whispered roughly and licked his earlobe with his tongue. 

Martín moaned. His legs were shaking and he felt like he couldn’t breath. He could feel Andrés smirk against his face and their lips were only inches apart. 

“How many times, huh? Tell me.” he demanded to know as he put both of his hands around Martíns neck, holding him even closer now.

“Every time” Martín whispered barely audibly.

But Andrés heard him clearly and the second these words escaped Martíns beautiful lips, Andrés was closing the distance between them and crushed his lips on his mouth. 

Martín moaned loadly. 

“Andrés..” he groans but his sentences was broken up by Andrés lips, teeth and tongue over his own. He parted his lips to give him easier access, adding his own tongue to play with. 

Martín yelped and groaned as soon their tongues were tangling with each other. 

Finally unable to help himself, Martín hold his neck with both hands and and started to kiss him back as deeply as he could. 

Suddenly, Andrés was guiding Martín off him, breaking the kiss and Martín whimpered at the loss of contact. 

Martín didn’t get the opportunity to realize what just happened, because in the next moment Andrés pressed him against the wall. One rough hand reached up to gasp a fistful of Martíns hair, snapping his head to the side to allow himself to move his mouth on his delicate long throat, biting hard at the soft skin he found there. It was hard enough to leave a mark on his neck. Visible for everyone. 

Martín shivered and buckled his hips from the pleasure and moaned loudly enough for every other person at the monastery to hear it. 

“Ah, enthusiastic aren’t you? he asked as he licks on his neck again. 

“Ahh…more…” Martín managed to say. 

“And _so_ vocal…you aren’t a silent one, are you?” Andrés purred as he let go of his throat and looked directly into his eyes. 

Martín actually blushed.

“It’s astonishing how you can even blush now” he chuckled deeply. 

Martín felt his throbbing cock inside his pants, pressed against Andrés lower body and he swears that he can’t remember a time, where he was that much aroused. He was afraid that any sudden moves could push Andrés away, but he didn’t know how much more he could take - he couldn’t lie to himself for much longer, he wanted his pants off.

As if Andrés had read his thoughts, he unbuckled his belt and freed him from his tight pants. He instantly let out a deep sigh of relief, but it was soon replaced with a deep growl that escaped his mouth, as soon as Andrés reaches inside his underwear to grip tight around the base of his cock. Martín inhales sharply, pushing hard into his touch. 

„I- - _fuck_..“ Martín whispered. 

“You know what _cariño_ ” Andrés speaks low into Martíns ear, teeth and tongue gazing his lobe before he sucks hardly on it. 

“ _Now_ you can scream _my name_ as loud as you want”

His thump traces along the throbbing vein of Martíns cock, causing his body to shake in front of him.

“Aaaa… Andréés…” was all Martín could manage to say before he cried out in pleasure, letting out a sobbing moan, while his cock was jerking in Andrés hand. 

Martín had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily. The wall behind him was the only thing that kept him from falling to the ground. 

He felt a hand caressing his cheek. He openend his eyes to see Andrés staring back at him. He had a tender smile on his face. 

“I told you _mi amor_ , I would take care of your need” was all he said before he turned away and left Martín alone against the wall. 


End file.
